I am cursed
by lebanese
Summary: Ron figures out that he is cursed... and his life will become full of misery and suffering
1. Chapter 1

New story.. (I'll probably won't be able to finish it:P)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron had returned from a mission... a very hard mission.. it was a hostage situation.. Ron was almost hit in the chest by three bullets... or was he?

Flash back(in Kim's mind):

_She was fighting a couple of villians when a gunman came and started firing bullets at them.. Kim dodged them with ease by her technique... then she saw Ron get hit by something that sent him through the door to the other room... "RONN!" she ran for him... when she entered she found him not harmed on the floor..."Are you ok?" she tried hiding her tears.._

_"Yeh KP I am fine".. she helped him up.._

End Flash Back.

Kim tightened her hand around Ron's as they were walking to his house.. Ron smiled..

Flash back(in Ron's mind):

_Kim was fighting the villians when a gunman started shooting at her.. she fell to the ground.. Ron ran to stop the gunman from killing her... the gunman laughed and shot Ron in the chest three times.. the pressure was so intense that the shockwave sent Ron to the other room...Ron felt severepain in his chest... he looked at his injuries and his eye's widened...black shadows formed around the wounds.. they sealed up...Kim then burst through the door with tears escaping her eyes..."Are you ok?"_

_Ron looked at her and then back to his chest.. he couldn't tell her what happened.. "Yeh KP I am fine"_

End Flash Back.

Ron tightened his hand around her's as well...

_To be continued.._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark :p.. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron entered his room... he had a lot on his mind... from the mission to this new thing happening with him... he took of his cloth and sat in the tub as the water flooded all the way to his neck...he started thinking about every thing that happened to him... his battle... he seeing Kim falling and fearing for her...his sunk his head under the water... his... incident with the injury... that is not possible...but... it happened... the only thing that troubeled him is that his injury didn't heal in a bright light or glow... but with black shadows.. and it doesn't need a genious to figure out that there are dark forces in play... Ron started to feel his breath run out.. he stood up and dried him self... he put his cloth on. he looked at the clock and was stunned... he was under the water for atleast an hour... he then felt a terrible pain in his stomach.. he got on his knees and clutched his stomach with his hand.. he crowled all the way back to his bed... he barely was able to lie on it.. and everything went blank...

In his dream,

Ron was in a dark forest.. he looked at the sky and it was pure red... he started walking around... he stopped and looked from behind a tree... he saw a young girl... she was atmost 14 years old... next to her was an older boy holding a sword and standing near her in a protective way... Ron got out of his hiding place and he slowly appraoched them...the boy noticed him and let his guard down...the boy started to speak.. "Iluaza ishmikh partilkighe esitlo bakne".. Ron stopped and looked at the boy confused... then he suddenly understood what the boy had said... his mind explained it for him...

"Beware of your other half" Ron translated in a loud voice.. "I don't understand"

The young girl stood up... "Wait for us"

They started fading away..."No wait I don't understand"

"Hold them back... we are coming to your aid" the boy spoke and they disappeared...

End dream.

Ron was awakened by the sound of his arm... he got up and put his hands on his temple... he had a severe headache... he got up washed quickly.. he stood infront of the mirror.. he took of hsi T-shirt and was shocked by his new physic.."This is so crappy" Ron just syghed and put on his buggy cloth...

"Honey your late" his mom reminded him..

"Yeh I am going down" Ron responded as he packed his bag and went downstairs.. he passed by the kitchen... "I'll eat in the school"..he walked out of his house and started walking towards Kim's...her house was several blocks away... it wouldn't take so much time.. but on the way he staired suspiciously at a man hiding in the shadows.. he slowly approached him.."You ok?" Ron asked..

The man looked at him..."I am now" he jumped at Ron... Ron was kicked and sent to the wall.. he got up dazed... the man hit him in the stomach and threw him through a wooden crate.. Ron got up frustrate and kicked the man sending him to the street.. what happened next shocked Ron... the man was hit by sunlight .."AHHHHH" the man yelled as he burst on flames and vanished...

"Vampire?" Ron stared shocked.."No way" he shook his head in disbelief... "I am gona need some help on this".. ignoring the mystery in the events that were happening to him he continued for Kim's house...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School was like any day.. boring... every hour was like a day in Ron's mind... he waited the bell to ring... and after hours of torture... it did... Ron was walking out of the class.. when his stomach pain came back... he nearly lost balance... he went to the boys bathroom... no one was there... good... Ron looked in the mirror.. his vision was blury... then Ron fell to the ground from the pain... after a couple of minutes Ron's pain faded... Ron stood up and looked at the mirror.. his eyes widened... he was wearing a black costume with a mask on his face... "Ok.. .." Ron looked at himself again... then Felix entered the bathroom... Ron panicked...

"Hey Ron-man" Felix spoke with a gentle smile..

Ron looked confused and then back at the mirror... his armour was gone..."Hey Felix" Ron syghed and exited the bathroom... he started walking out side... when he started hearing a fight outside... he looked from the hall way door and saw Kim battling a 'vampire' like the one Ron fought before... but Ron couldn't expose his 'talents'... "What to do?" he looked back at the hall way... no one was watching... his armour retracted on him.. "Cool"...

_Go..._

'huh?" Ron heard a voice in his mind..

_It is your destiney_

'What the hell?'

_You are the shadow warrior..._

'What?'

_Go..._

Ron just shook his head and looked at Kim being thrown on the ground... the 'vampire' ran for the kill... but Ron or the shadow warrior jumped it...every one gasped at the sight of the warror..."Didn't your mommy teach you not to do that?" Ron mocked..

"Shadow warrior?" the vampire spoke..

"I guess so" then on instict Ron moved his hands and two swords retracted from them... "Cool" Ron looked at the shocked Kim.. he threw her a sword.. "Iam gona need some help"... Kim caught the sword and was still looking at him... Ron looked back at the vampire... "Come on"

"glad to oblige" the vampire ran at Ron... Ron dodged a punsh.. he did a 360 jump in the air and landed behind of the vampire... Ron hit it with a back kick sending it thirty feet back to the wall earning a good wooo from the crowd... the vampire stood unaffected.. "Pitiful mortal"

"Stupid undead" Ron returned and ran at inhuman speed at the vampire... he stabed it and threw it ten feet in the air... no effect.. "What the hell?" Ron's eyes widened... then he remembered.. "Sun light"... Kim had now joined the fight... "Kim.." Ron yelled.. "The sun".. Kim understood she dodged a punch and kicked the vampire taking it down to the ground... Then it started raining... Kim just rolled her eyes from bad luck.. "Great" Ron syghed..

"Now what?" Kim asked..

"Don't ask me I am new " Ron raised his hands... then he remembered his games with Felix about the Zombies.."hmm... stab it in its heart".. Kim looked back at the vampire who wasn't on the ground any more.. her eyes widened as she recieved a punch sending her all the way back to Ron... Ron caughed her in mid air... the vampire threw his sword at Kim... Ron turned at the sword embedded in his back... Kim fell to the ground and looked in horror at the warrior... Ron removed the sword and the wounds healed with black shadows... "I can get used to this" Ron smiled... then he caught both swords.. he used the first to stab the vampire in its heart... no effect... well that teaches you to trust video games.. he used the second to decapitated the vampire... the vampire burst into flames and disappeared...well that worked... "Few" Ron wiped his sweat away...

He then looked back at the more shocked students staring at him... Ron felt nervous... black glowing dots formed near him and Ron disappeared... the dots reappeared in his room and Ron materialized... Ron fell to the ground tired..."Lets not do that again" he joked to him self...Ron looked at his blades.. 'the Lotus Blade can be more helpful' he thought to himself and summoned the Lotus Blade... the blade materialized in his hands... Ron threw the sword in pain.. the holy blade has caused a severe pain in Ron's hand... it healed with black shadows... Ron looked at the blade disappear..."This never happened before...What the hell is going on?" Ron asked as he slammed his fist to the wall...

After ten minutes of cooling off... he desided to call Kim... he went for the phone... he blacked out.. he opened his eyes and he was in the forest again... he saw the boy... the girl wasn't in sight..."My sister is going to assist you... she will only speak the ancient language in your real form... wait for her" the boy started fading away...

"Wait..." this time the boy stopped... "what happened to me..who are you?"

"We are the guardians of humanity" the boy anwsered..

"WHAT?" Ron yelled from shock..

"We are cursed by evil to protect what is holy" the boy was pretty annoyed... "We live for ever... but we never enjoy life.." theboy started fading away... "Our fight...your fight" a tear ran down his cheak..."Will never end... we must live with it"

Ron was back at his room...he stood up quickly.. his armour was gone...he ran out of his house and started running back for school...Kim was there for cheerleading and he feared for her safety... when he reached he looked and his fears were in their place... hundreds of vampires were trying to enter the school... the students were trapped inside.. and barely holding the doors..

"Crap" Ron cursed

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R


End file.
